Taken
by DemonicxAngel
Summary: Annabeth Chase, the intellectual teenage daughter of a wealthy professor, is abducted for ransom by one of the most feared organizations in the world of crime. Love and friendship, surprisingly, also come with the abduction 'package.' Full Summary inside.


**Hi there,**

**I've decided to try my hand at a new idea. I was inspired in the making of the plot of this story by reading Naruto fanfiction, no joke, haha. **

**This chapter's a bit short, so I apologize for that.**

**I'm going to make this story pretty long because I want to develop the characters and their relationships a bit more in depth. Ugh, I have this problem where I start something and never finish it, so let's hope this isn't _ONE _of those stories. Dx**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters used in this story.**

* * *

*BRIEF SUMMARY: Annabeth Chase, the intellectual teenage daughter of a wealthy professor, is abducted for ransom by one of the most feared organizations in the world of crime. During her kidnap, she befriends some lowly-positioned organization workers and eventually finds herself experiencing, despite her odd circumstances, love.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Kidnapping**

* * *

"Target acquired," a boy in his teens spoke into a microphone in his sleeve. Dressed normally, save for a face guard, nobody would have suspected that this teenager was involved with New York's top criminal organization, MYTH.

MYTH had no significant meaning, really. The boy's boss, a young man himself, had suggested the name because of the organization's high success rates in criminal activities - such high rates are unheard of and are legendary in the criminal world, making it almost seem mythological in a way.

Stealthily positioned against an alley wall in Manhattan, he awaited the arrival of his assigned victim, some rich girl by the name of Annabeth Chase. With the darkness of night on his side, the boy knew that his mission would be completed smoothly.

Meanwhile, Annabeth Chase, a girl famous for her cold-hearted indifference to the misfortune of others, happily walked the streets, making her way toward an apartment building about two long city blocks away. It was Silena Beauregard's birthday, and since she was one of Annabeth's close girlfriends, Annabeth wouldn't miss her party for the world.

Unless something were to happen to her.

Annabeth laughed heartily at the thought, nearly tripping on her high heeled shoes.

After walking for about a minute, she had the ominous feeling that something, or someone, was watching her movements. Turning her head over her shoulder, Annabeth surveyed her surroundings, taking note of the very few people on the streets.

How unusual, she thought, Manhattan is generally a busy place, even at night. Annabeth turned on her heel, and shrugged off the worry tugging at the back of her mind. Silena's birthday party was all that mattered right now.

Then it happened.

Annabeth Chase was yanked from her route of walking into a dark, assumably unoccupied alleyway, which of course, it turns out, was occupied.

"I got her," a deep, masculine voice spoke. Annabeth couldn't tell if the owner of the voice was talking to himself or to someone else.

"Let go of me!" Annabeth indignantly shouted, elbowing the muscular stomach of her attacker.

Her wrists stung from the firm grip of her attacker. Annabeth Chase refused to go down without a fight, however.

She daringly lifted her right foot and then stabbed the point of her high heeled shoes into her attacker's foot. Satisfied with the sound of a sharp intake of breath and the loosening of her attacker's grip on her wrists, Annabeth pulled free and ran from the alleyway.

And she made it.

Almost.

Annabeth turned to see if anyone had followed her, just as she made it back onto the light-filled streets. That was her mistake and she realized it too late; it cost her the opportunity to escape.

A hooded boy lunged at her from out of the alley, the top half of his youthful face, which was the only part left uncovered by some sort of face guard, now visible with the light emitted from the streetlamps.

Securing a firm hold on Annabeth's wrists, and roughly placing a calloused hand over Annabeth's mouth to muffle her screams, the boy dragged Annabeth back into the alleyway. But this time, he cut through it, and took her back into the open and strangely empty streets again.

A large black van with heavily tinted windows was parked by the sidewalk; its engine running. It looked as if it were ready to take off at a moment's notice.

Annabeth's captor had tightly binded her wrists together with some unidentifiable tough material. Tying the knot to a thick piece of cloth that covered Annabeth's mouth and essentially muted her, the captor slid the van door open, shoved Annabeth inside, and got in beside her.

"To the HQ," the teenage boy ordered the driver. Relaxing, now that he had reached his objective, he put down his hood, revealing an unruly, shaggy head of raven-black hair. His green eyes reflected whatever little moonlight filtered through the tinted windows.

Annabeth, being the unrelaxed of the two passengers, continued to struggle, but to no avail. Frustrated, she kicked her heels furiously into the back of the driver's seat, making the man behind the wheel move forward from the impact.

"Tie her legs too," the driver complained. The black-haired boy quietly did as he was told, narrowly evading a few kicks to the face, while he attempted to restrain Annabeth's legs.

The reality of Annabeth's situation finally sunk in – she might not be able to return to her former life and those who were in it, if she even lived through this kidnapping.

And the saddest part was that she didn't get the chance to say good-bye.

* * *

**How was it? Don't worry, the other chapters _should_ be longer, I assure you.**

**Please review, I'd appreciate it. xP If there are any mistakes, please let me know. :D**

**More importantly, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for reading,  
Tina****  
**


End file.
